Lo más sagrado
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Mmm... Volviendo a ... Bien, no adelanto mucho, se trata del nacimiento de Chibiusa y esas cosas... Si son fans de las cosas raras... Entren y dejen un vistazo


Lo más Sagrado

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

La noche estaba tormentosa, tal como lo estaban las miradas de ambos.

No, tendrían que pasar muchas tormentas más para comprender aquella triste situación, aquello que ambos no podían comprender a cabalidad

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Lo siento mucho, aunque usted es capaz de tener un bebé, son sus óvulos los que no pueden ser fertilizados; por lo que, aunque intentemos todos los métodos, aún no existe aquel que pueda darle fuerza al óvulo para engendrar vida"

* * *

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Dos miradas azules se cruzaron, angustiados de toda aquella triste situación.

No podían acercarse el uno al otro, temerosos que la tormenta que ya se desataba en sus almas se desatara también en sus cuerpos, los que ya temblaban clamando una liberación.

No podían tener hijos, era el fin de su descendencia.

"¿Qué haremos?"- surgió la pregunta, con una voz que pudo ser acallada por los truenos, pero que el otro pudo oír claramente.

Una mano tomó de la barbilla a aquella que había formulado la pregunta y un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de tez clara.

No se necesitó más, ella voló a los brazos de quien la acompañaba, llorando desesperadamente, aunque con sollozos callados para evitar alarmar a todos los que habitaban en aquel glorioso Palacio.

Él la acurrucó, mientras caían lágrimas suyas sobre el cabello rubio de ella, pues la desesperación era grande. La promesa de un hijo que habían recibido en el pasado había sido silenciado por las palabras de aquel médico y no podían hacer más por ello.

Aquella Promesa… ¿Cómo pudieron verla, tocarla, sentirla, si no eran capaces de tener hijos? ¿Acaso ya no existían los milagros?

Lloraban ya en silencio, abrazados fuertemente, desconsolados ante la idea de no poder gozar de criar a sus propios hijos, de tener que conformarse en llevar la línea de sucesión a los hijos de la Comandante de las Senshis y que la dinastía Lunar se diluyera con el paso de los años, silenciosa y con el dolor y la desconfianza de poder mantener aquel lazo de amor por más tiempo.

"Usako…"- dice él:- "Podríamos ir donde otro médico, alguien más capacitado…"

"No"- dice ella:- "Mamo-chan, ya no aguanto escuchar una y otra vez las mismas palabras… Rini no nacerá, todo por haber luchado tanto…"- y se calla para volver a llorar, sin importar manchar el traje antes inmaculado del Rey

Vuelven a pasar los minutos, con la lluvia cayendo inclemente sobre la ciudad de Tokyo de Cristal, tal como era inclemente el Destino contra el Rey y la Reina de aquel hermoso Reino, ahora triste por la falta de un heredero, pero que salía adelante en todas las demás circunstancias de la vida.

En eso, Serenity recuerda el legado del Imperio Lunar que había rescatado Mercury y sale corriendo de su habitación, seguida de cerca por Endymion, quien miraba sorprendido la repentina actitud de su amada.

Atraviesan los corredores del Palacio, en aquella hora deshabitados y llegan a la Biblioteca, siempre vacía de gente, pero llena del conocimiento de los hombres de antes y de ahora.

Serenity mira estante por estante hasta encontrar lo que busca, mientras Endymion mira impaciente lo que busca su Reina, tratando de pedir una explicación. Las palabras sobran, pero para el Rey se hacía urgente el preguntar

"¿Qué buscas?"

Ella se voltea, algo extrañada de que él la hubiera seguido hasta aquel lugar

"Un libro de rituales de la Familia Real de la Luna"- responde

"¿Magia? ¿Buscas un libro sobre _magia_?"- pregunta él, aumentado su estupor

"Sí… Recordé un caso en que una de mis ancestros tampoco podía tener hijos y Selene la bendijo a través de un ritual… Sí, eso debería funcionar"- responde, mientras continúa su búsqueda frenética

"Pero Usako…"- dice el Rey con el mote que le puso de cariño:- "Ya tenemos el poder del Cristal de Plata, ¿qué puede ser más fuerte que eso?"

Sin embargo, ella hace oídos sordos a las palabras de su amado y sigue buscando, casi con desesperación aquel libro que se le vino a la memoria, hasta que lo encontró casi al final del estante más antiguo del lugar.

Estaba cubierto de polvo, sin embargo, luego de quitarlo se podía ver que permanecía casi intacto, probablemente por el hecho de que usar magia era muy poco habitual, ya sea por las antiguas leyes que prohibían la magia, como por lo extraño que era para la opinión de la gente el ver a alguien manejando los poderes espirituales a no ser que seas una Sailor Senshi.

Olvidando eso, Serenity sonrió y comenzó a hojear el libro, mirada por su esposo, quien seguía incrédulo las acciones de la Neo Reina

"Verás, mi bisabuela Serene tampoco era capaz de tener hijos, por lo que usó un antiguo ritual para que el Cristal de Plata aceptara a alguien como su heredero por sangre y poder…"- comenzó a explicar, mientras buscaba entre las páginas el hechizo:- "Su esposo, el rey Idris tuvo relaciones con la Consejera Real y luego el óvulo fertilizado fue injerto en el cuerpo de Serene, a través de un hechizo"

"Espera… ¿Tendré que tener relaciones con otra mujer?"- preguntó Endymion, alarmado

La Neo-Reina detuvo su búsqueda y miró a su esposo, con tristeza

"Mamo-chan… Tú puedes tener todos los hijos que quieras, pero soy yo quien no puede tenerlos. Ambos necesitamos y queremos tener un hijo o hija quien nos suceda en el Trono, pero más allá de ello, que podamos cuidar y mimar, así que, si podemos hacer esto, no te niegues"

"Pero Usako… Quiero tener esos hijos contigo…"

"Y los tendrás, solo necesitaremos a alguien más que nos ayude a tenerlo…"

"Pero yo sólo te amo a ti… Y sé que tú me amas… ¿Acaso hay alguien más que me ame incluso más que tú?"

Serena se queda en silencio. No había querido revelar aquella confesión hecha ya tantos años atrás, pero era la única persona a quien se le podría pedir ayuda, pues todas las demás Senshis ya habían formado familia y pronto tendrían a sus propios hijos…

"Sí… No sé si te ame más que yo, pero te ama"- responde, con un toque de dulzura

"¿Quién?"- pregunta él, incrédulo

"Setsuna"

"¿Qué?"

Ella desvió la mirada, recordando el día de su matrimonio…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Serenity estaba arreglándose con algunas doncellas que habían entrado a su servicio cuando se oyó golpear la puerta. Una de las mujeres fue a ver y la futura Reina se extrañó de ver a la Sailor del Tiempo frente suyo

"Setsuna, ¡qué alegría el verte!"- exclamó ella, con una sonrisa

"Era necesario el venir a verte hoy, Princesa"- dijo la de cabellos verdes:- "¿Podrías…?"

"Ah, sí… Muchachas… Las llamo después, necesitamos estar a solas un momento"- ordenó, con dulzura

Al instante las jóvenes, luego de hacer una reverencia, se retiraron silenciosamente, dejando a las otras dos acomodándose en los sillones de la gran habitación

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?"- pregunta la Princesa, con tranquilidad

"Verás… Quería que supieras algo antes de casarte… Algo que es muy importante para mi…"- comenzó Setsuna, sonrojándose un poco

Los ojos de la Princesa mostraron su extrañeza ante la actitud de la Senshi de Plutón

"Dime"- dijo, intentando darle confianza

"Verás… Necesito contarte esto, sacarlo de mi corazón antes que duela más de lo que ya duele, pero yo…"-y sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de su Princesa:- "Yo amo a Endymion"

Hubo un momento en que cayó un silencio absoluto. Ninguna de las dos quería mostrar abiertamente su opinión, pero había dolor y vergüenza, ansiedad y también preocupación.

"Comprendo…"- dijo Serenity:- "Pero veo que en ningún momento quisiste arrebatarme a Endymion… ¿Es porque también quieres ver nacer a Rini?"

"No es sólo eso…"- respondió Plutón, avergonzada:- "Es el hecho de que, más allá del destino de ser Rey y Reina, veo que en ustedes realmente hay amor, un amor que va más allá y que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sido así de fuerte"

"Ya veo… Preferiste hacerte a un lado en vez de querer luchar una batalla perdida"- dijo la futura Reina, con un tono frío que incluso la hizo sorprenderse

Setsuna agachó la cabeza, resistiéndose a llorar enfrente de la persona a la que le había jurado lealtad. Serenity, por su parte, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo

"Gracias por tu sinceridad, Setsuna"- dijo y la estrechó:- "No quiero que nadie llore el día de mi matrimonio, así que mejor llora ahora antes que toda la parafernalia comience"

"Princesa… Le mancharé el vestido"- se excusó

"Que así sea… Pero que nadie me acuse de no ayudar a una amiga"

Setsuna levantó la mirada y encontró la mirada igualmente llorosa de Serena. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tanto de agradecimiento como de la necesidad de descargarse después de llevar ese peso por tanto tiempo.

Pasaron los minutos y ambas sintieron que ya era suficiente. Habían sido sinceras y ya no había marcha atrás; había un matrimonio por delante

"Gracias"- dijo Setsuna

"No, gracias a ti por tu sinceridad"- dijo Serenity

"Sólo… Te quiero pedir un favor"

"¿Dime?"

"Ama a Endymion… Ámalo por las dos, onegai"- y los ojos rojos titilaron, suplicantes

"Siempre… Es una promesa…"

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"Entonces…"- dijo Endymion, incrédulo

Ambos se habían sentado para que la Reina narrara lo vivido aquel día. Lo hizo con la serenidad que la caracterizaba, aferrándose al libro donde se hallaba aquella esperanza

"Solo en ella podría confiarle a la persona a quien más amo"- dijo Serenity, sin rodeos:- "Tal como confío en ti, Mamoru"

"Pero, Usako… ¿Cómo podría?"- preguntó él:- "Es algo demasiado desesperado"

"Pero es por lo mismo que lo quiero hacer… ¿Acaso llegaremos a la plenitud de los hijos de Selene sin tener hijos? ¿Y después qué? ¿Morir sin el gozo de saber que alguien de nuestra sangre heredará todo lo nuestro?"

El Rey de Tokyo de Cristal sabía que su esposa estaba en lo cierto, pero era dolorosa la idea de saber que su hijo no sería directamente fruto de su amor. Además, era cierto que sentía gran cariño por la Sailor del Tiempo, pero, ¿ser capaz de engendrar un hijo con ella? ¿Podría hacer eso?

"Usako…"

"Mamo-chan, hazlo por los dos y también hazlo por aquella promesa que vimos cuando luchábamos en el siglo XX"- le dijo ella, con ojos suplicantes

"Primero hablemos con Setsuna, no sabemos si ella ha cambiado de opinión en todos estos años"

La rubia aceptó eso, pues sabía bien que en el corazón uno no podría mandar. Incluso si tuviera el poder de mandar mentes, el corazón era algo que no podía mandarse así como así.

Regresaron a su habitación y mandaron a uno de los soldados a buscar con urgencia a Sailor Plut a la Puerta del Tiempo.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando creyeron que Setsuna se negaría a aparecer, llegó, con su uniforme de Sailor y su cetro en su mano derecha. Los miró algo extrañada, pues el semblante de ellos era totalmente diferente; mientras el de la Reina parecía esperanzado, el del Rey estaba contrariado y confundido.

Iba a hacer una reverencia cuando Serenity la interrumpió

"Siéntate, Setsuna, no es hora de formalismos"- dijo la Reina, invitándola a acomodarse.

Dubitativa, la Sailor se sentó, dejando a un lado su báculo.

Con un gesto de su mano, Serenity mandó a los soldados que se retiraran. Estos obedecieron al instante, sabiendo que se trataba de algo demasiado importante. Luego de ello, concentró su energía para sellar la habitación, para sorpresa de Endymion y de la Senshi.

"Siento si los sorprendí, pero es algo realmente importante del que debemos hablar"- dijo la Neo Reina, seriamente.

Endymion no pronunciaba palabra, mientras Setsuna asentía casi inconscientemente

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, ya casi 100 años atrás?"- preguntó la rubia

[N.A, urgente: Recuerden que, según el manga, la gente fue bendecida por el poder del Cristal de Plata, otorgándoles una longevidad más allá de la normal, y que en los sucesos de la familia Black Moon ya habían pasado 976 años, por lo que el cálculo del matrimonio de Serenity con Endymion fue más o menos así, creo]

Los ojos de la Senshi se agrandaron… ¿Por qué venía ahora justo con ese tema y frente al objeto del amor de ambas?

"Ehm… Sí, lo recuerdo"- respondió, con timidez

"Por favor, Usako, si quieres saber si siquiera podemos usar ese método, sé rápida"- dijo Endymion, algo molesto por la vergüenza que sentía

"No puedo hacerlo si no estás completamente de acuerdo"- dijo la rubia, seriamente

"No puedo estarlo completamente, pero sé que tienes razón, es la mejor opción"- dijo él, con tristeza

"Disculpen, pero no entiendo"- dijo Setsuna

"Bien, verás…"- comenzó Serenity

La rubia se encargó de detallar lo mejor posible la situación en la que estaban, confesando su infertilidad y su desesperación por no tener hijos. Le mostró el libro que había recordado, el mismo que había usado la antigua reina Serene para encontrar el ritual de adopción y el cómo era estrictamente necesario que de cualquier manera fuera hijo al menos del Rey.

Setsuna comprendió al instante lo que deseaba su Reina, pero tenía la visión suficiente para entender que el Rey no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la situación. Sin embargo, comprendía que para ambos no existía otra opción, por lo que podría aceptar lo que estaba proponiendo Serenity

"Yo… No sé que decir"- comenzó, ya habiendo escuchado a su Reina:- "Sería un honor ayudarles, pero no quiero que mi Rey se sienta violentado de ningún modo"- y miró al Rey, quien se sorprendió de las palabras de la peliverde

"Para eso pensé en algo"- dijo Serenity y su esposo la miró:- "No te lo quise decir antes, pues podrías enojarte más, pero, viendo que Setsuna te sigue mirando con el mismo amor con el que me dijo aquellas palabras ese día…"- y notó el sonrojo de la Sailor:- "Podríamos crear un three-soul-bond entre nosotros tres"

Silencio total

"Pero Majestad… Ustedes dos ya son soul-mates… ¿Cómo podría yo…?"- preguntó Setsuna, alarmada

"Ambas amamos a Endymion, pero él debe amarnos a las dos de todas maneras para realizar el ritual. Además, no podría ser esta misma noche pues necesitamos crear confianza entre nosotros. Sólo así nos aseguraremos que todo funcione"- respondió la Reina, con una sonrisa tímida

"Pero… Usako, no sabía que estabas tan loca"- dijo Endymion, con su rostro rojísimo de vergüenza y sorpresa

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó su amada y se acercó a Setsuna, deslizándole levemente el cuello para resaltar su piel morena:- "¿Acaso no podrías amarla? Se sabe a leguas el cómo los hombres ven más allá de la Senshi y ven a una mujer inalcanzable, solo porque te ama a ti sobre cualquiera"- y para sorpresa de ambos, besó con dulzura el cuello de la Sailor que ella misma había despejado, ruborizando alarmantemente a los otros dos por igual

Solo ahí Endymion se fijó en la belleza de ambas mujeres, estremecidas por aquella sensación que provocó el coqueteo casi descarado de la propia Reina. Contrastaban sus pieles, su forma de mirarlo con el mismo amor, pero a la vez con diferente intensidad.

No se había fijado hasta entonces en la intensidad con la que lo miraba Setsuna, la que era capaz de desnudar su alma por entero, pero con una ternura extraña, como si supiera que no era digna de merecer su amor…

En tanto, descubrió en Serenity la pasión que le guardaba de siempre, junto con algo de travesura, aparentemente ocultada, y a la vez con la misma inocencia con que la conoció, que la hacía amar siempre…

Tan diferentes, pero en cierta forma tan iguales en sus sentimientos hacia él…

"U… Usako"- dijo Endymion, nervioso, pero sintiendo extraños escalofríos por su cuerpo

"Al menos intentémoslo. Si en tres meses no logramos crear un vínculo fuerte entre los tres, por último adoptaremos, aunque con ello nunca lleve el niño la herencia Real, pero ambos lo haremos felices"- y se acercó a él para tomarlo de las manos:- "¿Aceptas al menos eso?"

Él miró el rostro suplicante de su amada y el tímido, pero intenso, de Setsuna y algo en su corazón se conmovió

"Sí, lo intentaré"- dijo, esperando no arrepentirse de sus palabras

"¡Gracias!"- dijo Serenity, abrazándolo efusivamente

Endymion miró que Setsuna se sintió algo fuera de lugar y se siguió enterneciendo

"Si vamos a comenzar por algo… Acércate, también quiero saber cómo puedes abrazarme"- y le extendió la mano para que se acercara

La morena se sonrojó a más no poder, pero viendo el gesto afirmativo de la Reina se acercó a él y, con timidez y a la vez con mucho anhelo lo abrazó, sintiendo también el como Serenity la abrazaba y, extrañamente, se sintió completa y feliz, casi segura que, aunque no resultara aquello, al menos igual se quedarían aquellos recuerdos plasmados en su corazón

"Pero ambos tendrán que tener algo en cuenta"- dijo Serenity, con una sonrisita traviesa pegada entre el pecho de Endymion y los senos de Setsuna:- "Como no podemos levantar sospechas, o hacemos de esto una relación prohibida en la noche o nos vamos de viaje al Caribe"

Ambos se tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de soltar una buena carcajada, viendo con la inocencia y travesura con la que habló la rubia, sobretodo ante la idea del Caribe

"Usako, sabía que aprovecharías…"- dijo él:- "Pero no sé… Si nuestra relación va a ser más… Ehm… Íntima, creo que sería mejor que fuera durante la noche… ¿No crees, Setsuna?"

Ella asintió, sonrojada

"De acuerdo, al menos tenía que intentarlo"- dijo Serena, soltando un puchero, provocando nuevamente la risa de los dos

Endymion miró la sonrisa de Setsuna y dijo con toda la sinceridad que le salía por dentro

"Al menos, no puedo negar que tu sonrisa es hermosa"- dijo, mientras la miraba con una leve sonrisa

La aludida no pudo evitar sentir como si se estuviera derritiendo por dentro al sentirse tan halagada por aquel que tanto ha amado. Lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue

"Y usted tiene los ojos más profundos que he visto, profundos como el mar que cubre la Tierra"

Se escuchó una risita juguetona de Serenity quien levantó la vista y dijo a Setsuna

"Entonces diría que tú tienes unos ojos tentadores como los de un ser de la noche… ¿Acaso podrás cubrirnos a ambos en tu sombra?"- dijo, con una sonrisa coqueta

La peliverde y Endymion se sonrojaron enormemente al ver el descaro de la rubia, quien se reía pícaramente de la mirada de ambos

"¿Qué? Sabes que te amo Mamoru, pero luego de estar entre tantas chicas no puedo negar la belleza que cada una posee es un tanto abrasadora"- dice la rubia, comenzando a juguetear con el cabello largo de la Senshi de Plutón

"Entonces siempre has guardado tu lado más travieso, ¿eh?"- pregunta él, con picardía

Ella se levanta y le da un beso en los labios a cada uno, antes de acomodarse, esta vez con su cabeza apoyada en Mamoru y las piernas envolviendo a Setsuna, haciéndola caer en el pecho de la Reina

"Bueno… ¿En qué estábamos?"- preguntó, con una gran sonrisa

* * *

***

* * *

Los días transcurrían aparentemente de manera natural, aunque los soldados y los más cercanos a los tres aludidos podían ver los cambios que cada uno de ellos, en especial en el Rey y en la Sailor del Tiempo, pues la Neo Reina sólo parecía estar más feliz que lo acostumbrado.

El Rey Endymion, en cambio, estaba demasiado raro. Podía mandar perfectamente a sus soldados, no había duda, pero al instante si alguien cometía un error o lo regañaba fuertemente, haciéndolo llorar (que, del punto de vista de un soldado era algo ya exagerado), o simplemente lo mandaba a acompañar a la Neo Reina, argumentando que si era capaz de luchar como un hombre, sería mejor que aparentara ser buena mujer (lo que causaba aún más humillación). Otras veces miraba a la luna más de lo acostumbrado y suspiraba, como si estuviera en los años de la juventud.

En tanto, la Senshi de Plutón parecía más distraída, pero siempre iba con una leve sonrisa, o simplemente canturreaba una canción de su planeta ('no sabía que tenía tan bonita voz', se escuchaba). Si le preguntaban algo, simplemente se hacía la desentendida ('si buscan un chisme, mejor vayan donde los más ricos de la corte', dijo un día, ya harta de todo).

Pero, chismes o no chismes, nadie estaba enterado de lo que pasaba cada noche en el ala más alejada del gran Palacio de Cristal.

Entre pláticas, confesiones y caricias íntimas, los tres protagonistas del futuro Ritual pasaban la noche, conociéndose, coqueteándose, conquistándose aún cuando el raciocinio seguía luchando por lo que parecía ser 'correcto' ante la sociedad.

Sin embargo, para Endymion era imposible separar su fidelidad hacia Serenity del nuevo sentimiento que nacía hacia la morena Sailor, quien lo trataba con respeto y dulzura, a diferencia de la nueva liberación que sentía de parte de su Usako, quien se mostraba más dulce, pero también más traviesa. Más misteriosa, pero explotando su sensualidad a más no poder.

Eso muchas veces lo seguía sorprendiendo, pero con el paso de los días se iba acostumbrando a ello e incluso, aunque lo negara públicamente, le encantaba.

"Bien, solo nos quedan unos pocos días"- dijo Serenity, mirando fijamente a los dos

"Sí… Y de cualquier manera lo he disfrutado bastante"- admitió Setsuna, con una suave sonrisa

"Yo también… Debo admitir que también lo he disfrutado"- dijo Endymion, tranquilamente:- "Pero de ti, Setsuna, sólo me hace falta saber una cosa de ti"

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron

"Me falta saber cómo besas"- dijo, algo apenado

La morena sintió sus mejillas enrojecer más allá de lo que podía aparentar su piel, pero no podía negar que también deseaba saber lo mismo, el cómo besaba aquel con quien ya había soñado ya tantas veces, aún cuando no lo admitiera a nadie.

"Genial"- dijo Serenity y se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la habitación:- "Puedo mirar esto tranquila, ¿verdad?"

Los otros dos se sonrojaron ante la tranquilidad de la Reina ante la situación, pero al ver que realmente estaba dispuesta a ver, y por la confianza que ya habían logrado alcanzar, se acercaron y, comenzando suavemente, se besaron.

Para él fue como probar algún licor de cerezas o de moras, alcohólico, intoxicante, embriagante y extrañamente adictivo, tanto como el sabor de piña y nísperos de Serenity. Sentía el amor que le transmitía, su pasión dormida y nació en él aquel misterioso deseo de tenerla consigo siempre, para probar aquel exquisito sabor todos los días.

Para ella, era como un vino añejo, dulce, ardiente y embriagante tal como siempre había soñado en sus placeres más prohibidos. Nunca esperó que fuera tan delicioso el besarlo, mucho menos que él también quisiera sentirla como una mujer, más allá de la guerrera.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto rato pasó, ni mucho menos que a la vista de la Neo Reina había aumentado la temperatura de la habitación en unos cuantos grados. Mucho menos se dieron cuenta del abrazo efusivo en el que se envolvieron al sentir la unión con el otro.

Simplemente era un momento inesperado y delicioso, del que ninguno de ellos podía esperar que terminara.

Como si no bastase la temperatura que ambos habían tomado, la misma Serenity había empezado a demostrar pequeñas gotas de un sudor lleno de travesura, comenzando a juguetear con su real vestido mientras sus ojos no se alejaban ni un centímetro del apasionado beso, como si estuviese expectante de lo que pudiese venir. Sus manos temblaban anhelando moverse en partes que solo Endymion había provocado en un comienzo, mientras la belleza de Setsuna llenaba esa pasión prohibida que sus Senshis poco a poco le habían hecho surgir con el paso de los largos años.

Sin embargo, aunque el momento daba para mucho más, la necesidad de aire fue más imperante y ambos se separaron, sólo para ver a la tercera semidesnuda y con una mirada hambrienta y a la vez divertida

"¡Uf!"- exclamó la rubia:- "Si hubieran seguido, lo más seguro es que no necesitaríamos más y los tres terminaríamos en una ardiente noche de pasión"

Los otros dos se sonrojaron a más no poder, en especial luego de darse cuenta que, inconscientemente, se habían estado sacando la parte de arriba de sus respectivos vestuarios, por lo que las palabras de la Neo Reina no podían ser más acertadas.

"Bien, pero luego de esta… Dichosa demostración de lo apasionado que puede llegar a ser un beso, necesito saber qué será de nosotros a partir de ahora"- declaró Serenity, con un poco más de seriedad

"Bueno… Yo creo que sería capaz de unirme a ambos en el lazo"- dijo Setsuna:- "Pero creo que lo más importante está en lo que decida Endymion"- y miró al pelinegro, entre expectante y nerviosa

El Rey miró a su esposa y luego a la Senshi y se dio cuenta que aquellos meses no habían pasado en vano. Era imposible para él no pensar que sí, había logrado amarla, quizás no tanto como sentía que ella lo amaba, pero sí, había logrado enamorarse.

Se acercó a Serenity y la tomó de la mano, para ir luego junto con ella a donde estaba la Senshi del Tiempo y enlazó las manos de las dos damas junto con las suyas.

"Es imposible de otra manera"- declaró:- "Mientras el amor por mi Serenity es dulce y lleno de vida, el de Setsuna es maduro y tierno, pero ambas cuando quieren son igual de apasionadas…"

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a las dos mujeres, pero sabían que no podían interrumpir, pues notaban el esfuerzo que Endymion estaba haciendo para hablar sin molestar a ninguna de las dos

"Por eso mismo, sé que no será igual el sentir la vida sin alguna de ustedes… Quiero que ambas se queden conmigo"- y miró a Serenity:- "Hagamos el ritual, quiero que nuestra hija nazca con el amor de nosotros tres"- y sus ojos brillaron de emoción y de amor

Los ojos de Serenity y de Setsuna brillaron con la misma intensidad que la del hombre que las unía. Se unieron a él en un gran abrazo que duró un buen rato, hasta que el pelinegro las separó y dio un dulce e intenso beso a cada una

"Entonces, sólo nos queda elegir la fecha"- dijo Serenity, apegándose a un lado de Endymion, mientras Setsuna se colocaba al otro lado

"Así es"- dijo Plut, mientras se acurrucaba bien en brazos de su amor

"¿Son felices?"- preguntó el Rey, mirando a sus dos damas

"Más que nunca"- respondió Serenity

"Nunca había sido más feliz que ahora"- dijo Setsuna, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose por primera vez en paz

* * *

***

* * *

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, nuevamente los días pasaron, aunque esta vez fueron más desapercibidos para el Reino, pues se acercaba la fiesta de la Gran Luna, que era después del Gran Eclipse anual

Según lo que contaban los historiadores, fue luego de ese Gran Eclipse que la Neo Reina despertó y en recompensa de aquello, la Luna brilló más de costumbre, acercándose a la Tierra. Y se cuenta que desde aquel día, para aquella especial festividad, la Luna se acerca nuevamente a la Tierra, en señal de aquella unión que fue bendecido con el poder del Cristal de Plata.

Es por ello que esta festividad se celebra de la mejor manera en la ciudad de Tokyo de Cristal, con carnaval, disfraces, carros alegóricos y diversos festivales, honrando a los Reyes, pues gracias a ellos ahora recibían cada año la bendición de la Luna.

Por esa misma razón, la misma Neo Reina decidió que era la mejor fecha para el ritual, pues Setsuna en esos días debía estar con su fertilidad en pleno y pasaría aún más desapercibida la magia, pues cada miembro de la ciudad estaría suficientemente distraído para pensar en ello.

"¿Están seguros de esto?"- preguntó Serenity mirando a sus compañeros

"Más que nunca"- respondió Setsuna

"Y es justo en la mejor fecha, pues ya en estos días no tenemos que estar tan presentes en las festividades"- respondió Endymion

Serenity asintió, mientras llevaban sigilosamente los elementos para el Ritual, además de vestimenta 'adecuada' para la ocasión en un pequeño saco. Los tres iban encapuchados hacia el Gran Pilar de la Tierra, la que concentraba la energía necesaria para sostener a la ciudad y al Planeta entero. Ahí sólo los sacerdotes encomendados por Luna y Artemis podían entrar, pero en ese día eran ellos quienes debían estar en las festividades, así que tendrían la tranquilidad para hacer su Ritual en paz

"Ya estamos listos"- dijo Serenity:- "Por si acaso sellé el Pilar para que nadie entre"

"Bien, entonces nos vemos en cinco minutos"- dijo Setsuna

Ella y Endymion fueron a sus respectivos lados a cambiarse, mientras Serena, entre también arreglarse, ordenaba el interior del Pilar para que tuviera un ambiente más cálido y para así poder recibir la bendición de Selene en aquel hermoso trabajo. A partir de hoy los tres estarían unidos y podrían tener la esperanza de ver nacer a aquel hermoso tesoro que era la pequeña Serenity.

Invocó una gran cama en medio del pilar y fue sacando los instrumentos necesarios para establecer el ritual; una pequeña daga, algunos alucinógenos para estimular la situación ('_y estar toda la noche juntos, de ser necesario_', pensó), unos pequeños vasos donde mezcló los alucinógenos con sake y otra sustancia más. Unos cuantos candelabros aparecieron por orden de la Neo Reina, al igual que lo hizo la cama, y una varilla de incienso de rosas completó el ambiente, el que esperaba fuera la mejor noche en tantos años de espera…

"Listo"- dijo Setsuna, saliendo de su rincón

"¡Te ves hermosa!"- exclamó la Neo Reina, admirando el traje de su Senshi

Setsuna vestía un babydoll negro de satín, con encajes rojo oscuro, el que combinaba con su piel. Se dejó el cabello totalmente suelto y se colocó un labial del mismo color del encaje, para completar el atuendo

La misma Serenity se encontraba ahora con un babydoll blanco crema, sin mayores detalles, de seda. También se había dejado soltar el cabello, resaltándole así sus ojos azules

"Veo que hay dos diosas enfrente mío"- se escuchó la voz del Rey, mientras se acercaba a las mujeres y besaba a cada una con deseo

Él, para no decir mucho, sólo se dejó sus boxers, de color negro, dejándose mostrar por completo a sus dos damas

"Y si fuera por eso, tú también tienes la belleza de un dios"- dijo Serenity:- "¿Cómo me has guardado tanto tiempo sin ver esos pectorales?"- reclamó

"Usako, fuiste tú la que pidió jugar a las escondidillas y el acariciarme a ciegas"- dijo Endymion, burlón

"Pero Serenity tiene razón… Si te mostraras más, no sería la única que te desearía tanto como hoy yo te deseo"- dijo Setsuna, asombrándose de sus propias palabras

"Habló alguien que tiene ganas"- se burló Serenity

"No molestes, conejita, mira que el lazo es entre los tres"- dijo Setsuna, haciéndole cosquillas a la rubia

"Ya, de acuerdo, lo siento"- dijo, entre risas

"Veo que están de muy buen humor"- dijo el Rey:- "Bueno, pero estando así de indefensas puede venir el lobo malvado y se las come a las dos"- y se lanzó sobre ellas, haciéndolas reír

"¿Pero acaso el lobo malvado no sabe que si queremos que nos coma?"- preguntó Serenity, entre risas

"Lo sé, pero esta dulce ovejita llamada Serenity me debe algo"- dijo, mirando a la Neo Reina

"¿Ah sí?"- preguntó la aludida, con una pizca de inocencia

"Claro. También quiero ver un beso tuyo con mi ovejita Setsuna"- dijo él, mirando a las dos mujeres pícaramente

"Mira tú"- y miró a su compañera:- "Aunque no veo el porqué no hacerlo"- y, sin esperar respuesta, se lanzó a besarla

No fueron necesarios los comentarios para demostrar cómo el lugar subió algunos grados de temperatura, mucho menos que las dos mujeres ya sentían incomodidad con la poca ropa que tenían puesta, mientras que para el Rey aumentó en gran cantidad el deseo de amarlas con todo lo que él tenía.

Serenity se separó de la peliverde y miró con picardía a los dos

"Sé que la noche está perfecta y nuestros cuerpos ya tienen apetito, pero tenemos que hacer el ritual entremedio y no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos aún"- dijo, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de sus compañeros

Sintió que los otros dos ya casi no podían concentrarse, pues habían estado esperando este día desde el momento en que se pusieron de acuerdo y se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacerles esperar más, por lo que, fijándose que faltaba poco para la medianoche, comenzó a preparar los elementos para realizar el ritual.

Tomó el sake y vertió un poco de él en los pequeños vasos. Luego tomó uno de los alucinógenos y tomó luego la pequeña daga.

"¿Usako?"- preguntó Endymion, confundido al ver que se acercaba a ellos con el arma

"No te preocupes, es necesario para el ritual"- dijo ella, con una sonrisa tranquila

Tomó a su amado de la muñeca izquierda, y con un golpe certero hizo un corte en la muñeca.

Brotó de inmediato la sangre, pero sacó lo suficiente para los tres vasos antes de curarlo con su habilidad innata de sanar. Lo mismo hizo con Setsuna y con ella misma. Luego, mezcló bien la sangre con el resto del contenido para que tuviera un mejor sabor

"Bien"- dijo la Neo Reina:- "A partir de ahora espero que mantengan la cordura mientras dure el encanto, luego de eso, podremos disfrutar la noche entera si queremos"

"Recuerda que no puede ser la noche entera… Si entra uno de los sacerdotes…"- advirtió Endymion

"Apenas toque la puerta se olvidará de a qué vino y se dará la media vuelta para irse a casa, no hay problema"- y ante la mirada de los otros dos, la rubia sonrió:- "¿Qué? ¿No lo sabían? Luna me enseñó algunos encantamientos en casi de necesidad"- y viendo que no había otra respuesta:- "Bien, sigamos"

Le entregó uno de los vasos a sus compañeros, quienes esperaban ansiosos lo que venía a continuación.

"Mamo-chan"- ordenó al pelinegro:- "Somos nosotros los que debemos comenzar"

El otro asintió algo confundido

"Yo diré la primera frase y tú repetirás aceptando el compromiso"- y cruzó su brazo con el de él:- "_Yo, hija de la Luna, crearé vida contigo_"

"_Yo, hijo de la Tierra, crearé vida contigo_"- respondió él y ambos bebieron un sorbo del brebaje

"Ahora repite lo mismo con Setsuna"- indicó la rubia

Los otros dos cruzaron nuevamente sus brazos y, como hijo de la Tierra y como hija de Plutón repitieron la primera frase.

"Ahora somos nosotras"- dijo la piel clara y cruzó brazos con la morena:- "_Yo, hija de la Luna, te acepto como madre de mi hijo y como amor de mi amor_"- y le indicó a la otra qué decir

"_Yo, hija de Plutón acepto enlazarme contigo, ser madre y tener el fruto del amor de nosotros tres_"- y bebieron otro sorbo

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que un pequeño halo dorado, otro plateado y otro violeta se había creado con aquellas sencillas palabras

"A partir de ahora vienen los compromisos con nuestro hijo o hija, invitándolo a venir a través del amor de nosotros tres, y con nosotros tres, para mantener siempre vivo nuestro lazo, por lo que el ritual, según Serene, nace ahora a partir del lazo que hemos comenzado a crear"- dijo, mientras sentía que debía controlarse un poco más

Los otros asintieron, mientras sentían que también el vínculo los estaba llamando a algo más, mas sabían que debían esperar a que su guía terminara de perder la cordura para permitirles perder la suya

[N.A, obligatorio again: no importa mucho quién diga qué, pues la intención es en mantener el ritual, ¿oki? Si me sale cursi… Piensen que mínimo alguna vez se han enamorado…]

"_Quiero amarte siempre, con un amor más grande y brillante que las estrellas del Universo_"

"_Y cuando estés en problemas sentir que debo estar ahí, para acompañarte y protegerte siempre_"

"_Siempre con el amor de nosotros, traer luz a nuestro fruto, siempre estar ahí, para amarlo y que nunca nos sienta lejos_"

"_Y mostrar siempre a nuestro ángel que hay amor entre los tres, un amor puro e infinito, bendecido por nuestra madre Selene, por nuestro padre Cronos y por nuestra madre Gaia_"

"_Y en las noches, cuando nuestro bebé duerma, amarles con pasión y locura, con dulzura y travesura, dejándome envolver también por el amor que ustedes me entregan_"

"_Y quiero despertar en la mañana envuelta por su abrazo de amor sintiendo que es un momento de Eternidad, siempre…_"

Ya a esas alturas, las miradas de los tres estaban muy perdidas, acariciándose con ternura, con una pasión demasiado controlada que hacía tiritar hasta los dedos de los pies, pues el aguante ya no era posible

Por otra parte, el vínculo se había hecho cada vez más fuerte y rodeaba a los tres como un pequeño tornado de luz, ya los tres halos uniéndose en uno solo, tal como las tres personas que estaban al interior de aquel círculo necesitaban cada vez más de la presencia de los otros dos en una unión que fuera más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

"Por favor, Usako…"- dijo Endymion, ya casi perdiendo el control por completo

"¿Acaso hay más palabras que decir?"- dijo Serenity, sabiendo que ni siquiera ella misma podría controlarse más:- "Ven y ámanos, que queremos también ser una a través de ti…"- y se recostó en la cama, invitando a los otros dos a ir donde ella

Con esas palabras, ya no hubo necesidad de control.

Endymion saltó sobre ella para besarla y acariciarla como si no fuera a haber mañana, mientras Setsuna se colocó a un lado de ellos para recibir las caricias que también iban dirigidos a ella.

Besos, caricias, gemidos y suspiros llenaron el lugar, mientras se amaban y se entregaban al otro intensamente. Ni siquiera tuvieron noción del tiempo y el espacio mientras se dejaban excitar y se estremecían de placer sintiendo el tacto de sus compañeros, mientras clamaban por más y simplemente se dejaban llevar…

Ninguno de ellos notó el cómo el aura que los unía a los tres se hizo tan fuerte que hizo resplandecer al Pilar y que todos los que miraban, incluso a la distancia, agradecían a Selene, pues podían sentir que aquello era una señal, un mensaje que días mejores vendrían de mano de la diosa. Los sacerdotes se postraban y nuevos cantos surgían de los corazones de la gente de la ciudad, mientras las danzas eran más intensas y el amor fluía como un gran río, invadiendo a todos, incluso al que parecía ser el más huraño o abandonado de todos…

Y, como si fuera una mejor señal, la Luna brilló más fuerte que de costumbre, como si escuchara aquellas plegarias de amor y esperanza que surgía desde la Tierra, pues se sentía una necesidad especial de encontrar a alguien a quien amar, de que ya nadie estuviera solo jamás…

* * *

***

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo pareció más calmo, aunque aún las aves respondían al canto que surgió en la noche, pues cantaban más animadas que de costumbre

"Estúpidos pajarracos…"- murmuró Serenity, mientras se acomodaba y se acurrucaba en el pecho de Endymion

"Usako, deberíamos estar ya en el Palacio"- dijo Endymion, quien se había despertado ya hacía rato, pero que había permitido dormir más a sus dos amores

"Mamo-chan… Media hora más, ¿si?"- dijo la Neo Reina, en un puchero

"No, es hora de levantarse, mi Reina"- y la besó en la frente:- "Y ya no te hagas más la dormida, que sé que despertaste hace rato, Setsu"- y besó también a la peliverde

"Estoy cómoda"- reclamó la Senshi

"Lo sé, pero ya van a ser las diez… Los sacerdotes necesitarán entrar dentro de un rato"- insistió el Rey

Las mujeres soltaron otro puchero, pero sabían que su amado tenía razón, por lo que, a regañadientes, se levantaron y comenzaron a arreglar todo para que su presencia se mantuviera oculta.

Luego, se dirigieron al ala donde descansan los Reyes y se despidieron de Setsuna

"¿Cuándo sabremos?"- preguntó la peliverde

"No sé… Creo que tu cuerpo reaccionará ante cualquier cosa"- respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa:- "Pero tengo el presentimiento que todo salió bien"

"También siento lo mismo… Pero creo que ahora sí necesitaremos estar lejos de todos mientras dure el embarazo, no sea que traiga sospechas"- dijo Endymion

Las mujeres asintieron, sabiendo que no quedaba otra opción

"Bueno, ahora a darse un buen baño y a seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido… Eso sí, te esperamos a la noche"- dijo el Rey y besó en los labios a la peliverde

"Sí, nos vemos"- dijo Setsuna, sonrojada y los tres separaron caminos

Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar…

* * *

***

* * *

Como presintió la Neo Reina, el cuerpo de Setsuna comenzó a reaccionar.

Al mes comenzaron las nauseas, las que algunas veces hacían que la Senshi abandonara sus obligaciones como guardiana del Portal del Tiempo, por lo que el Rey autorizó a la Senshi a dejar sus labores hasta que se recuperara.

Eso sí, a escondidas, llamaron a un doctor y luego de pagarle una buena cantidad de dinero por el silencio ('_ni que lo necesitara, cumplo bien mi juramento_', reclamó el doctor), confirmó que el Ritual había tenido éxito y la Senshi de Plutón estaba esperando al heredero de la Corona. A su vez, aunque le parecía poco ético, aconsejó que al momento en que el vientre de la peliverde creciera, la Neo Reina también debía mostrar el aumento, por si existía el anuncio de un heredero Real, tal como que, cuando ya el bulto se hiciera evidente, partieran lo más lejos de la ciudad y contrataran a médicos de confianza para el parto. Sólo entonces debían hacer público el nacimiento del heredero.

Los tres asintieron y agradecieron al doctor por los consejos y, ya con la noticia confirmada, pasaron a ordenar que Setsuna estuviera todo el tiempo con la Neo Reina como consejera y confidente, algo que extrañó a las demás Senshis, pero que no pudieron preguntar cosa alguna, ya que los tres estaban más misteriosos y silenciosos que de costumbre. A las únicas que tuvieron que confesarles la verdad fueron a Amy y a Hotaru, pues deseaban que ambas estuvieran en el momento del nacimiento.

Mientras Hotaru reaccionaba con alegría al ver que su 'mama-Setsuna' al fin era feliz y que más encima ella sería quien diera a luz a su querida amiga Rini, Amy fue más prudente y aconsejó que siguieran los consejos del médico, además de que se asombró demasiado al ver el método que usaron ('_¿magia? Nunca creí que tu fe en la magia fuera tan fuerte, pero creo que sí, esta vez la ciencia fue vencida_', dijo, con un suspiro).

Los tres agradecieron a las dos amigas y les pidieron que estuvieran con ellos en el momento del parto, junto con pedirles mantener discreción respecto al tema. Ambas aceptaron y prometieron callar lo más posible.

A los tres meses, Setsuna casi no podía mantener comida en el estómago durante las mañanas, pues lo botaba todo, pero en la tarde comía de todo lo que se le antojaba. Para disimular, era Serenity quien pedía todo ello, logrando la reacción que los tres esperaban ('_¿cómo la Reina puede comer tantas frutillas?_' se escuchaba, entre otras cosas). En las noches, Endymion y Serenity dormían atrapando a la futura madre en un tierno abrazo, para que tanto ella como su futuro hijo o hija se sintieran acogidos y amados.

Sólo a los cuatro meses comenzó a crecer el vientre. Setsuna no vomitó más y, aunque los antojos continuaban, también se alimentaba de otras cosas que no le gustaban tanto, pero que sabía que eran nutrientes para su hija. El doctor confirmó que sí, se trataba de una mujer y sabían que su nombre sería Usagi, como su madre de la Luna y tendría el segundo nombre de Rea, como la compañera de Cronos en la Mitología.

Cuando Serenity mostró su pequeño bulto, crecido con su poder de ilusión, el pueblo de Tokyo de Cristal se dio cuenta que efectivamente aquel resplandor en el Pilar de la Tierra era una señal y finalmente nacería el o la heredera de la Familia Real. No obstante, la Neo Reina no lo anunció definitivamente hasta el quinto mes, donde el bulto ya se hacía visible.

Nacería una heredera para la Corona, y ante la noticia todo Tokyo de Cristal y el Planeta entero se llenó de alegría, aunque duró poco, pues se enteraron que no podrían disfrutar del nacimiento de la heredera, pues se mandó un comunicado oficial donde el médico de la familia informaba que, debido a lo delicado de la situación, se había aconsejado a los Reyes que estuvieran lejos de la multitud hasta después del nacimiento de la Heredera. Era comprensible, pero muchos esperaban gozar un poco más de la felicidad que irradiaba la Neo Reina.

Los Reyes, Setsuna, Amy, Hotaru y un equipo médico partieron rumbo a un lejano rincón del mundo, cerca del Océano Atlántico, donde el agua era cálida para bañarse y donde no había mucha gente. Ahí gozaron de días tranquilos y de noches cálidas y tiernas, donde podían pasar horas acariciando el abultado vientre de Setsuna, quien estaba cada día más feliz de sentir a su hija, a la que le había traído ya tantas bendiciones de parte de los dioses, pues tenía una familia junto a su amado Endymion y a su ya también amada Serenity, además de esperarla en su vientre y tener amigos leales a su lado como eran Amy y Hotaru. Cada día se veía con una sonrisa más amplia y esperaba el día en que diera a luz a su pequeña Usagi

Y, sin más demora, el día llegó.

"Te aseguro que a la otra te va a tocar a ti, Usagi"- reclamó Setsuna por el dolor, mientras la rubia le sostenía una mano y Endymion le sostenía la otra

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora lucha por respirar"- dijo la rubia, haciéndole cariño

Como respuesta, un gran grito surgió de los labios de la peliverde, quien parecía luchar para no perder la cordura gritando improperios por el dolor.

"Vamos, un poco más"- dijo una enfermera:- "¡Puje!"

La otra respondió empujando con todas sus fuerzas, gritando nuevamente

"Ya se ve la cabeza, siga"- dijo el doctor

"Vamos Setsu, un poco más"- dijo Endymion

"Claro, como no eres tú el que está así"- reclamó la otra y pujó nuevamente, soltando otro grito

Aunque la cabeza ya casi salía por completo, los médicos y las enfermeras presentes se concentraron en Setsuna, quien parecía necesitar descanso urgentemente

"Respire un poco, no queremos que colapse"- dijo uno de los médicos, dándole algo de oxígeno

"No me importa colapsar… ¡Quiero tener a mi niña ya!"- exclamó la Senshi y pujó nuevamente, logrando sacar parte del cuerpo de la niña

"Ya casi la tenemos, una vez más"- dijo el médico

Un nuevo empujón, un grito desgarrador y no se necesitó más.

Se cortó rápidamente el cordón umbilical, mientras comenzaba la lucha para sacar el resto de la placenta del cuerpo antes que se infectara, aunque para eso ya no se necesitaba el trabajo de Setsuna, quien ahora era arrullada por los otros dos, felices de que al fin todo hubiera resultado

Se escuchó un llanto y se supo que la niña nació sana y fuerte. Sorprendió a los médicos que la niña se llamaría Usagi Rea, pero al escuchar el nombre dado por sus padres, la niña pareció más atenta que de costumbre, por lo que decidieron era un nombre especial para aquella niña especial.

Mas había llegado un momento que era crucial.

"Bien, es hora que vean a su hija"- dijo el médico, entregándoles a la niña, ya limpia y envuelta en una manta color rosa

"Tómala, Sere… Es tu hija también"- dijo Setsuna

"Pero eres tú quien la trajo a la vida, el honor es tuyo"- dijo Serenity

"No… Mejor tomémosla con cuidado los tres"- dijo Endymion:- "Al fin y al cabo, es hija de los tres"

Las otras asintieron y el médico colocó a la niña en brazos de Setsuna, para luego ser envuelta también dulcemente en los brazos de Endymion y la Neo Reina. El pelinegro estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas de emoción por haber estado allí, presenciando el nacimiento de su hija, mientras Setsuna le hacía cariño y Serenity le cantaba una dulce canción que por tradición se le cantaba a los hijos de la Luna, narrando el como fue creada y el cómo era fruto del amor de sus padres

"La criaremos entre los tres, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la rubia, mientras Setsuna le permitía amamantarla

"Claro que sí, es fruto de nosotros"- respondió Endymion, besando a sus dos damas

Los médicos, viendo que ya no era necesaria su presencia, salieron del lugar, dejando pasar a Hotaru y a Amy, quien no había querido presenciar el parto

"Es una niña hermosa"- dijo Amy:- "Es como la vimos en el siglo XX, pero no sé porqué, ahora se ve más dulce que cuando la conocimos"

"Es porque es el fruto del amor de tres"- respondió Hotaru:- "Recibió la bendición de Selene, de Gaia y de Cronos, es lógico que ahora irradie esa fuerza"

Ninguno de los presentes se sorprendió de las palabras de la joven, pues sabían que tenía una conexión especial con el mundo espiritual desde siempre

"Sólo recuerden cuidarla con amor, pues su alma brilla tanto como el de ustedes. Lo que está en sus brazos es lo más sagrado y hasta que vuele con sus propias alas deben enseñarle y guiarle para que sea una mujer justa y bondadosa, una defensora de su tierra y una dama sabia"- dijo la Senshi de Saturno

"Así lo haremos… Y aprenderá incluso lo que nosotros mismos no pudimos lograr… Sé que ella llegará más lejos que nosotros mismos"- dijo Serenity

"Y tienes razón… Esta niña es lo más sagrado que tenemos… La cuidaremos con amor y con paciencia"- dijo Endymion

Y, luego que las otras dos se marcharan, los tres centraron su amor en la pequeña de cabellos rosas, como el dulce tinte que tuvo el brebaje que les permitió unir sus sentimientos y su amor.

Sí, por su propio lazo de amor, ella sería lo más sagrado, la bendición de los dioses que bajó a la Tierra, pero más allá de ello, la bendición que permitió florecer incluso el amor más imposible junto con el amor más puro que pudo existir a través del tiempo…

_Usagi Rea… Chibi-Usa… Eres nuestro tesoro, nunca lo olvides…

* * *

_

*****

* * *

**

_**Años después…**_

Los tres padres veían cómo su niña ya tenía más de mil años y se había convertido en una joven hermosa y sabia, incluso más de lo que ellos mismos habían logrado imaginar, pues iba más allá de lo que habían conocido.

Se iba en su primera cita con el que sería su prometido, Helios…

"Miren qué grande está nuestra hija"- dijo Serenity, con voz soñadora

"Afortunadamente, ahora maneja bien el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado… Espero que algún día pueda superar tus poderes, eso sí, mi Usako"- y abrazó a su amada

"Además, el poder de Cronos está en sus manos… Espero que lleve al Neo-Milenio a su prosperidad, más allá de lo que podamos imaginar"- dijo Setsuna, quien también abrazaba a Endymion

"Pero bueno… Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo"- dijo Serenity, separándose y mirando con picardía a los otros dos

"¿Usako?"

"¿Sere?"

"¿No es buena idea acaso que nuestra Chibiusa tenga un hermanito?"- preguntó, con la misma inocencia y picardía de siempre

No había remedio, era hora de empezar otra vez…

"Pero ahora tú te aguantarás el llevar al bebé"- advirtió Setsuna, apretando las mejillas de la Neo Reina

"Claro, aunque sé que no gritaré tanto como tú"- se burló Serenity

Endymion sonrió. No importa cuánto haya pasado el tiempo, sus damas, aunque llegaran a ser más sabias, nunca perderían la esencia que las hacía tan especiales

Definitivamente, era un buen día para iniciar una nueva vida.

_Lo más sagrado, es el amor que crea y que no teme a entregarlo todo por el fruto de su amor…

* * *

_

**Fin**

Notas de autora

Rayos, sí que me demoré bastante en esta historia. Además, nunca había escrito algo de 21 páginas, más de ocho mil quinientas palabras en este fic que apareció de la nada.

El culpable esta vez fue Alejandro. Greenboy (sí, el de Hime-zen) me pregunta '¿y porqué Rini tiene los ojos rojos?'

Así que, con mi imaginación a 200 por hora, surgió este fic. Espero no haber herido ninguna sensibilidad xD

Y nos vemos en una próxima ocasión ^^


End file.
